


Ни путей, ни целей, ни задач.

by GianfrancoG



Category: QI RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GianfrancoG/pseuds/GianfrancoG
Summary: "Я не понимаю, как я полюбил тебя. И зачем. Ни путей, ни целей, ни задач, просто рухнувшая на меня стена — не выбраться".И Алан старается сделать вид, что не задыхается, старается дышать, старается не погибнуть.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ludovico Einaudi x Kings Of Leon – Sex On Fire [Craaze Classical SM]

Отзывается болью онемевшая шея, ломота уставших плеч.  
      Алан качает головой, запрокидывает её, касаясь оконного стекла затылком. Ноют виски. Во рту — вяжущая горечь от сигарет, счёт которым был потерян где-то к концу второй пачки и к началу новых суток.  
      Четыре часа пополуночи в опустевшем зале бара, тусклый свет помещения отражается в ещё не убранных многочисленных прозрачных бокалах на длинном столе. Широкий подоконник высокого — от пола до потолка — окна первого этажа с приоткрытой рамой по левую руку, пепельница на полу меж согнутых колен. Последняя на сегодня сигарета, медленно сотлевающая в пепел. Выдыхаемый дым смешивается с влажным воздухом улицы и уносится за стекло прочь. В голове неохотно прокручиваются события вчерашнего вечера, плавно превратившегося в сегодняшнее утро.  
  
      Когда неожиданно (и вполне ожидаемо) на левой руке Стивена Фрая появилась узкая простая, но резанувшая глаза и затмившая разум Алана Дейвиса полоска золота, стало понятно, что званый вечер в честь данного события не заставит себя ждать. И не заставил.  
      А Алан заставлял себя отныне не думать о том, что его никоим образом не касается. В тот момент тлеющая смесь привязанности, нежности, сожаления и привычки взорвалась в нём сверхновой, и он сосредоточился на выживании. Это нужно было пережить и переждать, как переживают и пережидают гражданскую войну внутри себя.  
      И последние недели он казался таким же живым, как серые могильные плиты на ближайшем кладбище. Ни ненависти, ни надежды, ни грусти, только дьявольское сожаление о том, что так и не свершилось. Не оформилось в нечто жизнеспособное и вообще возможное для существования.  
      Странное чувство. Будто подвешен. Ни упасть, ни взлететь…  
  
       _«Я не понимаю, как я полюбил тебя. И зачем. Ни путей, ни целей, ни задач, просто рухнувшая на меня стена — не выбраться»._  
  
      Что было вчера?  
      Была куча народа вокруг него. Бегают, говорят, смеются, поздравляют, радуются, а ему чудится, что он один. Совсем один. Никогда он ещё не чувствовал себя таким одиноким, как тогда, в той толпе.  
      И Алан старается сделать вид, что не задыхается, старается дышать, старается не погибнуть. Он даже не понимает, что находится на грани нервного срыва — дотронься, и он рухнет в бездну отчаянной дисфории и истерики — но инстинктивно пытается отступить хотя бы на шаг назад: не сейчас, не здесь. Не при нём. Не при скоплении людей. Не в этой реальности.  
      И Алан быстро захватывает внимание большинства, шутит, передвигаясь от одной компании к другой, чудовищно много смеётся и чудовищно много курит, а за столом, где его место оказывается прямо напротив Стивена, говорит, говорит, снова хохочет, запрокидывая голову и открывая беззащитно белую шею, наклоняется вперёд, то обхватывая себя руками, то судорожно сцепляя свои красивые пальцы в замок. Стивен бессознательно наблюдает за ним и смутно беспокоится.  
      И Алан пьёт, но, кажется, совсем не пьянеет. Слушает, что ему говорят, но, кажется, совсем не слышит. Распахнутый, но наглухо замкнувшийся — лишь бы не вырвалось старательно спрятанное, запечатанное глубоко внутри полуистеричное безумие.  
      И Алан улыбается, в какой-то момент обращаясь к Стивену, открыто глядя ему в лицо — и это лицо вдруг становится бледным-бледным. Спавшие в момент краски, плещущееся на дне зрачков осознание — Стивен вдруг всё понимает.  
      Чувствует, как Алан заходится в маниакальном стремлении забыть и вытравить из себя весь этот бессмысленный душевный жар.  
      Видит, как он захлёбывается собственной невыносимой горечью. Снова и снова.  
      Понимает, что стоит за этим грудным смехом, лихорадочно суетливыми движениями и отрывистой речью. За слишком частым одёргиванием белых манжет и смыкаемыми в замок до следов на коже руками.  
      За этим стоит безнадёжность, достигшая абсолюта.  
      За этим стоит катастрофическое сожаление. Обо всём. Обо всём, что не произошло, что не случилось, что не было высказано.  
      За этим стоит безысходное отчаяние в попытках сделать что-либо с тем, что он чувствовал. С никому ненужным, бесполезным и бессмысленным. С тем, что пожирало изнутри, выламывая грудную клетку, расплетая солнечное сплетение. С тем, что формировалось только в оглушающе безмолвное «прекрати быть настолько невозможным, прекрати быть настолько влекущим, прекрати быть настолько внимательным, прекрати быть настолько понимающим — это всё убивает меня!»  
      И при всём его беспокойно-активном поведении в каждой паузе меж словами, в каждом выдохе, в каждом пристальном взгляде присутствовала неизбывно немая мольба о помощи: Алан не знает, что с ним происходит, как равновесие превратилось в трясину, что делать с этим захлёстывающим его с головой личным безумием.  
  
       _«Я не понимаю, как я полюбил тебя. И зачем. Ни путей, ни целей, ни задач, просто рухнувшая на меня стена — не выбраться»._  
  
      А Стивен Фрай впервые в жизни трезвеет за секунды и впервые в жизни не знает, как ему нужно поступить. В голове стало пусто, как после ядерного взрыва, в горле пересохло, в ушах резко зашумела кровь, а сердце бетонным монолитом сдавило чувство вины.  
       _Чёрт._  
      Алана тем временем увлекло с компанией к барной стойке, и до самого утра он больше не позволял себе ни зрительных, ни тактильных контактов. Не здесь. Не в этой реальности…  
  
      В четыре часа пополуночи Алану впервые за несколько недель стало, наконец, спокойно. Этой ночью так долго мучившая его тоска сменилась просто усталостью, и даже появившийся в дверном проёме до боли знакомый силуэт, который почти бесшумно двинулся к нему через пустой барный зал, не вызвал ничего, кроме удивления. Спрятавший руки в карманы Стивен при приближении различает изогнувшиеся в изумлении брови на всё ещё бледном лице Дейвиса.  
      Алан вздыхает, тушит сигарету и убирает пепельницу из-под ног на подоконник, медленно поднимается, но в силу разницы в росте всё так же смотрит на Стивена снизу вверх.  
      Они оба поразительно невозмутимы, лишь немного захмелевшие, и взгляд обоих лишён поволоки: один полон обретённым спокойствием, другой — чрезвычайной мягкостью.  
      Стивен поднимает руку и ладонью касается щеки Алана, кончиками пальцев дотрагивается до затылка. Наклоняется к плечу всё ближе, будто собирается что-то сказать, но целует его у самого уха, и, не отстраняясь, всё же шепчет, словно заговаривает боль:  
      – Прости меня. Прости меня за всё это. Прости…  
      Алана захлёстывает. Странно, но ему не больно, и уже поэтому он ощущает растущую внутри благодарность. В конце концов, только это у него и должно остаться в итоге — одна лишь благодарность, и ничего более.  
      Он берёт себя в руки, кивает, чуть прикрыв глаза…  
      И отпускает Стивена.  
      Тот так же бесшумно удаляется в сторону выхода и исчезает из поля зрения, покидая помещение. Дейвис вновь опускается на подоконник, вновь запрокидывает голову, глядя в раскрытое окно. По воздуху на асфальт медленно опускался первый снег.  
  
       _Снег падал. И Алан тоже._


End file.
